


So Many Riches -- Can't Run From Myself

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x21, 4x22, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Spielt zwischen 4x21'Wonder-ful' / 'Gutes braucht seine Zeit'und 4x22'All or Nothing' / 'Vom Finden der Liebe'Intermezzo beim Schwelgen danach. Mit Blaine ist alles so einfach, mit Ausnahme all dessen, was niemals einfach sein wird.Am Morgen nach "So Many Riches" hat Kurt eine unangenehme Unterhaltung mit seinem Vater.





	So Many Riches -- Can't Run From Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Many Riches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068751) by [misqueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue). 
  * A translation of [Can't Run from Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372078) by [misqueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue). 



> Titel eins ist eine Textzeile aus Stings _"If You Love Somebody Set Them Free"_  
>  Titel zwei ist eine Textzeile aus Whitney Houstons _'I Have Nothing'_
> 
> Das ist der (vorerst) letzte Teil von Staffel 4, außer mir oder meiner Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fiele noch etwas Schönes in die Hände. Ich finde aber, dass es auch so ein schöner Abschluss für diese Staffel ist.

 

**Anfang April 2013**

 

Frühmorgens um zwei scheint die Zeit stehenzubleiben und die greifbare Stille und Unwirklichkeit dieser frühen Stunde erzeugen eine seltsame Insel der Intimität auf Kurts altem Bett. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, dass sie es nicht tun würden – nicht dieses Mal. Aber jetzt ist es geschehen und er bedauert nichts davon. Nicht wenn Blaine ihn träge anlächelt, den Kopf warm und schwer auf Kurts ermüdeten Oberschenkel gebettet. Nicht wenn Blaines Finger durch das auskühlende Sperma auf seinem Bauch Schnörkel und Herzen auf seine Haut malt.

 

*** * ***

 

Es ist ein außergewöhnlicher Abend gewesen: eine vollbesetzte, fröhliche Tischrunde für ihr Freitagabend Dinner und dann sind sie alle nochmal weggegangen zum Eisessen. Danach haben sein Dad und Carole sich – kichernd und Händchen-haltend – aus dem Staub gemacht, in die schickste Suite des Red Rooster Inn, die sie spontan zur Feier des Tages gebucht hatten. Finn ist in sein Studentenwohnheim zurückgefahren und Blaine hat sich auf dem Parkplatz zu Kurt umgedreht. Im bleichen Lichtkegel der Straßenlaterne stehend hat er gefragt: "Bist du heute Nacht alleine?"

Kurt hat geschluckt, genickt und gesagt: "Bin ich."

Blaine hat den Kopf schräg gelegt, ist nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen getreten und seine Haltung war fast schon feierlich. " _Willst_ du alleine sein?", hatte er gefragt und in seinem unverwandten Blick sah Kurt, was Blaine ihm anbot. Kurt war immer noch ganz euphorisch wegen der guten Neuigkeiten des Arztes und des Wiedersehens mit all seinen Freunden und mit Blaine – es lag noch eine ganze Woche vor ihm – und er nahm Blaines Hand und sagte: ""Nicht besonders."

Mit Blaine zusammen im Bett zu landen ist zu seiner ganz besonderen Art des Nachhausekommens geworden.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt ächzt leise und rutscht nach oben auf seine Kissen. Aber die Bettlaken unter seinem Rücken sind verschwitzt und kleben an seiner Haut und Blaines Gewicht quer auf seinen Beinen behindert seinen Versuch, sich zu bewegen. Er gibt auf und lässt sich zurückfallen in die Bewegungslosigkeit. Ein Fuß ist viel zu heiß, gefangen in seiner zusammengeknüllten Bettdecke.

Blaine regt sich und hebt den Kopf. Kurts Haut prickelt vor Kälte, wo der Hautkontakt wegfällt. "Ich hoffe, dir ist klar", murmelt Blaine mit einem schelmischen Glitzern in den Augen, "dass das nicht bedeutet, dass wir wieder zusammen sind." Die Art, wie er es sagt – mit liebevollem Spott – bringt Kurt zum Lachen. Er kann nicht ernst bleiben, wenn Blaine so ist, nicht heute.

Über ihnen strahlt hell die Deckenleuchte. Selbst wenn Kurt wollte, gäbe es keine Möglichkeit, sich irgendwo zu verstecken. Er will es auch nicht. "Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es dieses Mal wirklich nicht sagen wollte?", fragt Kurt. Er hat kein Interesse mehr daran, ihre Freundschaft zu kategorisieren oder mit Zwängen zu belegen. Sie sind Freunde und – offensichtlich – machen sie als Freunde jetzt _das hier_. Und das hier, der Sex, ist unbeschwert, in mancher Hinsicht sogar unbeschwerter als damals, als sie noch ein Paar waren.

Blaines Lächeln wird breiter. "Ich bin froh, dass du dich entschieden hast, die kommende Woche auch noch zu bleiben."

"Ich bin froh, dass du mich darum gebeten hast."

Eine dankbare Stimmung macht sich zwischen ihnen breit, aber dann verdüstern sich Blaines strahlender Blick und sein Lächeln für einen Augenblick. Er öffnet den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen – oder fragen. Das Schweigen hängt zwischen ihnen und Kurt lässt es hängen. Lässt die Anspannung verfliegen, bis Blaines Lächeln wieder sicherer wird und er den Mund auf Kurts Oberschenkel senkt. Träge Küsse wandern langsam auf die empfindliche Innenseite. Kurt beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, ein angenehmer Schauer überläuft ihn und er öffnet seine Beine ein wenig weiter. Es ist so einfach. Er hat es gern einfach.

Blaine verlagert seine Position erneut, setzt sich auf und zurück, um zwischen Kurts Beinen zu knien. Seine Hände gleiten unter Kurts Waden, umfassen sie sanft unterhalb der Knie, heben sie an, spreizen sie auseinander und lassen Kurts Blut heiß aufwallen, als er die intimsten Bereiche seines Körpers einer genaueren Betrachtung unterzieht. Die kühle Luft ist angenehm auf seiner Haut. Auf Kurts Bauch zuckt sein Penis und wächst; eine erwartungsvolle Hitze sammelt sich in seinen Hoden.

"Es ist eine Kunst", sagt Blaine nachdenklich. Seine Aufmerksamkeit, die zwischen Kurts Beine gerichtet ist, hat soviel Gewicht, dass sie fast spürbar ist. "Findest du nicht auch?"

"Hmm?", fragt Kurt und sein Atem wird schneller. "Was meinst du?"

"Sex", sagt Blaine und begegnet Kurts Blick.

"Findest du?" Seine Stimme klingt dünn und hoch.

"Mit dir schon", sagt Blaine und die Wärme in seiner Stimme entfacht mehr als nur Lust in Kurts Eingeweiden.

Und weil Kurt selten eine Gelegenheit verstreichen lässt, zu hören, dass er etwas Besonderes ist (vor allem von Blaine) drängt er weiter mit einer Frage: "Und es war nicht so mit – "

"Nein."

" – Eli?" Es fällt ihm nicht schwer, den Namen auszusprechen und Kurt klingt nicht anklagend. Eli ist eine Tatsache der Vergangenheit zwischen ihnen, anerkannt aber kein Grund für Diskussionen. Er sagt den Namen ohne Bitterkeit, damit Blaine weiß, dass alles gut ist. Aber Kurts Ego genießt es trotzdem, daran erinnert zu werden: Er ist es, den Blaine am meisten will.

Noch leiser und mit einem schüchternen Lächeln antwortet Blaine: "Nein, nur mit dir."

Kurt weiß, dass es auch ein Zugeständnis an die tiefen Gefühle ist, die zwischen ihnen immer noch da sind, die Art wie sie einander verbunden sind durch gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit, gegenseitige Berührungen, gemeinsames Lachen und Weinen, Eingeständnisse und Tagträume. Ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit macht es bedeutsam. Aber das Fehlen einer formellen Beziehung macht es auch seltsam simpel.

Rückblickend hatte sich Sex für Kurt, als sie noch ein Paar gewesen waren, manchmal fast zu bedeutungsvoll angefühlt, er bedeutete so vieles zugleich. Er stürzte auf sie ein mit Erwartungen und der Last einer gemeinsamen Zukunft. Jede Berührung wurde zu einem Versprechen; einem Versuch dem anderen das Unmögliche und das Unerkennbare zu versichern. Jeder Kuss wurde überfrachtet. Kurt hat inzwischen erkannt, dass eine Liebkosung – ganz gleich wie intim oder liebevoll – keine Unterhaltung ist, ein Orgasmus ist kein Eid und während sie all das noch immer miteinander teilen können, ist es schön einen Moment mit Blaine zu haben, ohne sich über alles mögliche..... sorgen zu müssen.

"Kunst also?", sagt Kurt. Er streckt die Arme, wölbt seinen Rücken und beugt die Beine in Blaines Griff. Er macht aus sich selbst ein verlockendes Schauspiel. "Dann bin ich also deine Leinwand? Dein Instrument?"

"Naja", sagt Blaine und zieht das letzte a verführerisch in die Länge. "Dein Körper ist mein Medium – aber eigentlich bist du mein Publikum."

"Publikum?", flüstert Kurt.

"Ja, weil...." Blaines Aufmerksamkeit wandert von Kurts Gesicht dorthin, wo seine Hände ihn berühren. Er lässt sie über Kurts Schenkel nach oben wandern und lässt erahnen, dass sie sich dort treffen werden, wo Kurt es sich am meisten wünscht. "Ich kenne so viele verschiedene Arten, dich zu berühren, dich zu küssen. Dir gute Gefühle zu bereiten", sagt Blaine als seine Daumen Kurts Hoden berühren und innehalten.

"In Abhängigkeit von deiner Stimmung, oder wie müde du bist", sagt Blaine, "bevorzugst du unterschiedliche Sachen, reagierst unterschiedlich. Wenn ich dich gut lesen kann, dann kann ich es schaffen, dass du richtig schnell und heftig kommst, oder ich kann mich entschließen, es hinauszuzögern. Ich kann dich zum Höhepunkt bringen, ohne deine Erektion auch nur anzufassen. Ich kann dich dazu bringen, verzweifelt zu betteln – oder dich zur Ruhe kommen und schweben lassen."

Das alles ist wahr; hoffnungslos und unabänderlich _wahr_ und das Herz schlägt Kurt bis zum Hals. "Mich zu kennen?", fragt er atemlos. "Das also ist die Kunst?"

"Ich glaube einfach, wenn Kunst etwas ist, das unsere Sinne anspricht, dann ist Sex die Kunst der Berührung, die Kunst Wohlbehagen zu bereiten und Empfindungen zu manipulieren." Zur Verdeutlichung setzen sich Blaines Hände wieder in Bewegung, gleiten über Kurts Leisten nach außen und dann mit flachen Handflächen bis über seine Hüften. Er schürt Kurts Vorfreude, während er gleichzeitig seine Geduld einfordert. "Aber, wie bei jeder Kunstform braucht es auch Geschicklichkeit. Du musst wissen, was du tust und bereit sein, immer dazuzulernen. Zu üben." Er wirft Kurt ein Lächeln zu. "Und weil dein Publikum nur _eine_ individuelle Person ist, muss sie dir vertrauen, dass du dieses Wissen nicht ausnutzen wirst, was es...... besonders wertvoll macht."

Nachdem er sein Herz wieder an den Platz hinuntergeschluckt hat, wo es hingehört, sagt Kurt leise: "Dieser Gedanke gefällt mir wirklich gut, Blaine."

Darauf sagt Blaine für eine Weile gar nichts. Seine Daumen malen kleine Kreise auf Kurts Hüftknochen, während Kurt voller Erwartung unter ihm erzittert.

Aber dann lässt Blaine los, faltet die Hände in seinem Schoß zusammen und blickt heftig blinzelnd zur Seite.

"Schatz?", fragt Kurt, stützt sich auf die Ellbogen auf und runzelt besorgt die Stirn.

"Es ist alles zu viel, oder?"

Kurt setzt sich ganz auf, streckt eine Hand aus und legt sie um Blaines Handgelenk, spürt Blaines Puls unter seinen Fingerspitzen flattern. "Nicht für mich, aber ich weiß nicht, wie es für dich ist. War das heute ein Fehler?"

Blaine schüttelt heftig den Kopf. "Ich würde auf keine Sekunde verzichten, die ich so mit dir verbringen kann."

"Ich benutze dich nicht", sagt Kurt mit Bedacht. "Falls du dir darüber Sorgen machst. Ich bin.... Blaine, mit niemandem sonst ist es so wie mit dir. Ich fühle mich wohl mit dir."

"Was ist mit deinem Kerl in New York?", fragt Blaine; er sieht Kurt nicht an.

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt traurig-verdrossen. "Sagen wir mal, er lässt dein künstlerisches Einfühlungsvermögen vermissen."

Blaines Lächeln kehrt zurück wie ein Blitz, der die Nacht erhellt, blendend und urplötzlich. "Du denkst nicht, dass ich spinne?"

Kurt verdreht die Augen extra dramatisch und grinst: " _Natürlich_ denke ich, dass du spinnst." Er beugt sich vor und legt den Kopf schief, um einen Kuss einzufordern.

Lachend berührt Blaine Kurts Kinn mit den Fingerspitzen. Dann beugt er sich vor und küsst ihn, süß, weich und aufrichtig. Als er sich von ihm löst, fragt er: "Dann hast du also Lust auf eine Zugabe?"

Kurt lässt sich rückwärts in die Kissen fallen. "Dein Publikum wartet."

 

**~***~**

 

 

Tautropfen glitzern silbern im Gras und die kühle Feuchtigkeit mildert die Kälte des Frühlingsmorgens. Blaines Mund schmeckt schwach nach Kaffee. Entlang des Zauns beginnen sich eben die orangenen Taglilien zu entfalten und unter den Bäumen zwitschern und tschilpen die Finken. Kurt löst sich aus ihrem Kuss, um Atem zu holen. Unter der Wolldecke, die sie miteinander teilen, ist ihm trotz der morgendlichen Kälte ziemlich warm geworden – und Blaine genauso. Der Himmel leuchtet über dem Dach des Nachbarhauses in einem fahlen Gold und über ihnen schwachblau. Blaine öffnet mit flatternden Wimpern die Augen. Die Sonne steht gerade über dem Horizont; sie haben zusammen den Sonnenaufgang beobachtet.

"Sollen wir drinnen weitermachen?", fragt Blaine leise flüsternd, mit rauer Stimme. Unter Blaines beharrlich liebevollem Blick beginnt Kurts Herz genau so schnell zu flattern wie Blaines Wimpern. Blaines Blick ist voller Fragen, die immer noch mit hartnäckiger Dringlichkeit Kurts Aufmerksamkeit erbitten, obwohl sie die gesamte Nacht über kaum genug voneinander bekommen konnten.

Kurt hat noch nicht genügend Antworten auf all die Fragen, die Blaine an ihn hat. Aber hier bei ihm zu sein, nach allem was gewesen ist, gibt Kurt das Gefühl, absolut sicher, friedvoll und in diesem Augenblick verankert zu sein. Ein paar Fragen kann er beantworten. Also streicht Kurt eine widerspenstige Locke über Blaines Ohr glatt und entspannt sich in der unmittelbaren Atmosphäre von Blaines Zuneigung. Dann sagt er: "Ja."

 

*** * ***

 

Sie kommen drinnen nicht sehr weit. Ihre Kaffeetassen landen klappernd in der Spüle und die Wolldecke rutscht von Kurts Schultern auf den Küchenfußboden. Kurt lässt sich ebenfalls zu Boden sinken und zieht Blaine an den Händen mit nach unten. Die Wolldecke bietet nur wenig Polsterung, aber die harten Fliesen sind nichts im Vergleich dazu, Blaine in den Armen zu halten: sein Mund, der sanft und hungrig nach seinen Lippen sucht; Blaines Hände die unter sein T-Shirt schlüpfen und heiß auf seiner Haut ruhen; und sein Körper, schlank und prächtig, der sich mit einer ganz bestimmten Absicht an ihm reibt.

"Hier?", fragt Blaine zwischen zwei Küssen.

"Ja.... oh", antwortet Kurt. "Ich will nur...."

Als Antwort lässt Blaine ein tiefes Summen hören und zieht den Bund von Kurts Unterhose nach unten.

 

*** * ***

 

Sie liegen mit herunter gelassener Unterwäsche und hochgeschobenen T-Shirts auf dem Fußboden, als Kurt das Summen des Garagentors hört.

"Mist", sagt er und setzt sich so schnell auf, dass sein Kopf mit Blaines Stirn kollidiert.

"Auh", ruft Blaine und müht sich ab, seine Hosen hochzuziehen.

Die Situation ist nicht wirklich zu retten; Kurt kann höchstens versuchen den Schaden und die Peinlichkeit auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Zumindest schaffen sie es vom Fußboden hoch. Blaine wickelt die Wolldecke um sich herum und schaut Kurt besorgt an, während der sich ein Geschirrhandtuch schnappt, das er lässig vor sich hält. Er stellt sich so hin, dass die Kücheninsel zwischen ihm und der Tür ist, die sich jeden Augenblick öffnen wird. Er hört seinen Vater und Carole von draußen lachen und dann geht die Tür auf und sie kommen vom Hintereingang her in die Küche.

"Hey!", sagt Kurt viel zu fröhlich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. "Wir haben euch nicht so früh zurück erwartet."

Carole blickt grinsend zu Boden und sein Dad hebt die Augenbrauen. "Carole muss zur Arbeit."

"Ich werde, ähm, dann mal unter die Dusche gehen? Ganz schnell?", sagt Blaine.

"Sicher!", sagt Kurt und blickt ihm hinterher, als er die Küche verlässt. Dann wendet er sich mit entschlossen fröhlicher Lässigkeit seinem Vater und Carole zu. "Ich wollte gerade Frühstück machen. Habt ihr schon gegessen?"

"Alles gut", sagt sein Dad. "Wir haben im Hotel gegessen. Warum ziehst du dir nicht was an, Kurt?"

 

*** * ***

 

Blaine bleibt nicht zum Frühstück. Sie stehen in der Einfahrt neben Blaines Prius und Kurt entschuldigt sich für die unerwartete Unterbrechung und umarmt ihn.

Blaine unterdrückt ein Gähnen an Kurts Schulter. "Ich rufe dich dann heute Abend an?"

"Tu das bitte", sagt Kurt.

 

*** * ***

 

Als Kurt ins Haus zurückkommt sind alle oben, also geht er in die Küche, um sich Frühstück zu machen. Er verquirlt gerade ein paar Eier für ein Omelett, als Burt hereinkommt. Ohne große Umschweife stellt er ihm eine direkte Frage: "Also sagst du mir, was zwischen dir und Blaine vor sich geht?" Es ist eine Erleichterung, dass sein Dad nicht nur Entwarnung von seinen Ärzten bekommen hat, sondern auch wieder ganz der Alte ist und genau so weitermacht, als hätte er nur einen Schluckauf gehabt. Dennoch gefällt Kurt die Frage überhaupt nicht. Er hatte eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt, es irgend jemanden wissen zu lassen.

"Da ist nichts—", will Kurt reflexartig leugnen, unterbricht sich dann aber, schließt die Augen, atmet tief durch und hält den Schneebesen still.

"Das heißt also, ihr seid nicht wieder zusammen", sagt sein Dad.

Kurt öffnet die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Wir haben einfach nur Spaß miteinander."

"Offensichtlich", sagt Burt und der skeptische Sarkasmus in seinem Ton lässt Kurt die Stirn runzeln.

Kurt blickt über seine Schulter nach hinten. "Was?"

"Kurt", sagt sein Dad, zieht einen der Stühle von der Kücheninsel heran und setzt sich mit einem schweren Seufzer hin. "Du musst doch wissen, was er für dich empfindet."

Kurt presst die Lippen zusammen und nickt. Er hat das Gefühl, als hätte das Herz in seiner Brust kaum genügend Platz, um zu schlagen. Er wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Schüssel mit dem Eischaum zu und atmet leise aus. "Ich weiß es."

"Und was empfindest du für ihn? Es passt nicht zu dir, andere auszunutzen –"

"Ich nutze ihn _nicht_ aus" keift Kurt, schnippischer als beabsichtigt, zurück und sieht seinen Vater finster an. "Blaine weiß das."

"Okay", Burt hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ist schon gut, aber du weißt, was ich meine."

Kurt lässt den Schneebesen los und antwortet in einem sanfteren Ton. "Es ist ziemlich kompliziert."

"Was du für Blaine empfindest?", fragt sein Dad.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln dreht Kurt sich um und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Arbeitsfläche. "Ich weiß, was ich für ihn empfinde", sagt er. "Was ich nicht weiß ist, wie ich dazu stehe, wieder mit ihm in einer Beziehung zu sein."

"Naja", sagt sein Vater, "von meiner Perspektive aus sieht es ganz danach aus, als wärst du das bereits."

"Bin ich nicht."

"Und wo ist der Unterschied?"

"Was meinst du?"

Burt hebt die Augenbrauen; es ist dieser Blick, der bedeutet, _'hör auf so zu tun, als wärst du schwer von Begriff, Kurt',_ dann sagt er: "Zwischen dem, was immer zwischen euch Jungs vor sich geht, und, in einer Beziehung zu sein."

"Wir sind Freunde", sagt Kurt einfach und – wie er hofft – entschlossen genug, dass sein Vater es akzeptiert.

Aber der lässt sich nicht beirren. "Ja, und weiter?"

Kurt verdreht die Augen. "Muss ich es wirklich aussprechen?"

"Ich finde schon."

"Dad", Kurt dreht sich halb wieder zur Arbeitsfläche um und spielt nervös mit dem Griff des Schneebesens.

"Also gut, hör zu, wenn du nicht dazu stehen kannst, was du mit Blaine machst, dann ist das für mich ein Zeichen dafür, dass du nicht stolz bist auf das, was du tust. Du weißt, wie leicht du ihn verletzen könntest, Kurt. Und ich weiß, dass du kein rachsüchtiger Mensch bist. Du bist nicht nachtragend."

"Ich will ihm ganz bestimmt nicht wehtun", sagt Kurt. "Und ich habe es auch nicht vor."

"Nun, das wirst du aber, wenn du dich nicht entscheiden kannst, was du von ihm willst und euch _beiden_ gegenüber ehrlich bist."

Kurt seufzt und lässt die Schultern sinken. Er lässt den Schneebesen in die Schüssel fallen. "Ich _bin_ ehrlich, aber die Wahrheit ist kompliziert."

Sein Vater stützt sich auf die Ellbogen auf. "Dann geh es eins nach dem anderen an. Was willst du?"

Darauf muss Kurt lächeln. Genauso hat er mit ihm zusammen Probleme gelöst, als Kurt noch klein war. "Ich will das, was wir hatten. Davor."

"Das wirst du niemals wieder haben", sagt sein Dad und auch das hat er ihm früher auch schon gesagt, als er klein war; sein Vater erspart ihm die unangenehmen Wahrheiten nicht.

"Ich weiß, es ist nur..... ich vermisse ihn, Dad, so sehr. Immerzu, jeden Tag. Ich will einfach nur wieder mit ihm zusammen sein."

"Alles schön und gut, wovor hast du also Angst?"

"Dass...... wenn er mich noch einmal betrügt, ich ihm nicht ein zweites Mal vergeben kann. Ich würde es nicht überleben können, emotional."

"Das ist eine verständliche Angst."

"Wenn wir es also einfach so belassen können, beste Freunde, die manchmal....." Kurt hält inne und lächelt seinen Vater schief an, "..... Spaß miteinander haben, dann kann er mich nicht wieder betrügen, also werde ich ihm auch nicht wieder verzeihen müssen und vielleicht können wir uns so ganz gut arrangieren."

"Das werdet ihr nicht", sagt Burt und es klingt wie eine seltsam ernste Prophezeiung. "Du belügst dich selbst, wenn du glaubst, dass das funktionieren würde."

"Warum? Warum kann es so nicht funktionieren?"

"Weil es viel weniger ist, als ihr beide wollt. Du wirst versuchen, mehr von ihm zu bekommen als du zurück gibst und wie ich Blaine kenne, wird er es dir immer wieder geben, bis ihr am Ende beide so sehr verletzt seid, dass ihr einander völlig verliert."

"Das würde ich ihm niemals antun."

"Nicht mit Absicht", sagt sein Vater. "Du würdest ihm nie absichtlich wehtun, das weiß ich, aber das heißt nicht, dass du es nicht tun wirst. Oder nicht dazu in der Lage wärst."

Kurt blickt zu Boden. "So wie du das sagst, klingt es, als wäre ich ein schlechter Mensch."

"Das bist du nicht", sagt Burt sanft "aber Blaine ist dir gegenüber auf eine Art verwundbar, die du, glaube ich, gar nicht wirklich verstehst."

Das stimmt wahrscheinlich sogar. "Was soll ich also tun?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich glaube, du weißt, dass es nicht gut von dir wäre, zuzulassen, dass Blaine sich weiterhin an eine falsche Hoffnung klammert."

"Aber es ist keine falsche Hoffnung", sagt Kurt, reibt sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und spürt, wie die Verwirrung einer schlaflosen Nacht seine Gedanken durcheinander wirbelt. "Ich versuche, es wieder hinzukriegen. Wenn ich es schaffe, ihm wieder zu vertrauen."

"Okay", sagt Burt. "Dann finde heraus, was es bedeutet, ihm zu vertrauen."

Das ist leicht zu beantworten. "Ihm zu vertrauen heißt, zu wissen, dass er mich niemals wieder hintergehen wird."

Sein Vater lächelt ihn traurig und liebevoll amüsiert an. "Oh Kurt, das heißt es ganz und gar nicht."

Kurt lässt die Hände sinken und blinzelt ihn an.

"Vertrauen ist es dann, wenn du es eben _nicht_ mit Gewissheit weißt", sagt Burt.

Aber Kurt hat noch nie Zeit darauf verwendet, an etwas zu glauben, wofür es keinen Beweis gab. "Vertrauen worauf genau?"

"Als zwei fehlbare Menschen, die einander lieben, anzuerkennen, dass es Zeiten geben wird, in denen ihr Fehler macht, euch gegenseitig wehtut – selbst wenn ihr es nicht beabsichtigt – und dass es Zeiten geben wird, die richtig hart werden, ihr aber euch selbst und einander zutraut, diese Verletzungen und schweren Zeiten zu überstehen – gemeinsam. Vertrauen bedeutet nicht, dass keine schlimmen Dinge geschehen werden, oder dass keiner von euch Mist baut. Es bedeutet, dass ihr einander zutraut, das Beste zu tun, und gemeinsam eine Lösung zu finden. Du musst dir selbst genau so sehr vertrauen wie ihm."

Kurt verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und senkt den Kopf. Er lässt sich die Worte seines Vaters durch den Kopf gehen. Als er darüber nachdenkt, überkommt ihn plötzlich die Erkenntnis. Er versteht, dass Blaine ihm damals im Oktober nicht wirklich vertraut hat, versteht auch, wie sehr Blaine ihm jetzt vertraut – die ganze letzte Nacht hindurch, durch alles, was sie miteinander geteilt haben, obwohl Kurt sich über so vieles überhaupt noch nicht klar geworden ist. Blaine hat so viel Vertrauen in sich, in Kurt und in ihre Beziehung. Schon seit dem Valentinstag.

Und Kurt wird in einer plötzlichen, schwindelerregenden Erkenntnis klar, dass Blaine sich selbst jetzt auch vertraut, auf eine Art, wie er das vor ihrer Trennung nicht getan hat. Blaine traut sich selbst zu, Kurt nicht wieder zu betrügen und vielleicht sollte Kurt auch darauf vertrauen. Vertrauen in Blaine haben und in seine Selbsterkenntnis, seine Absichten und seine Liebe. Kurt weiß sehr gut, dass Blaines Untreue sie beide gleich schlimm verletzt hat. Keiner von ihnen würde das freiwillig noch einmal erleben wollen. Und irgendwie.....

Es ist nicht so, dass Kurt der Beweis fehlt, an Blaines zukünftige Treue zu glauben, aber die Logik, die dahinter steckt, ist immer noch schwer für ihn zu verstehen, weil er immer noch am liebsten ein einfaches ja oder nein als Antwort hören möchte auf die Frage: _wird Blaine ihn wieder hintergehen?_ Er kennt die Antwort nicht; er kann sie nicht kennen – und Blaine ebenso wenig. Vielleicht beruht Vertrauen nicht auf Vernunft und der Grund, warum Kurt keine klare Logik entdeckt, der er folgen kann, ist, dass es keine gibt. Vertrauen beruht auf Emotionen und wenn er Blaine vertraut, dann muss er dieses unbekannte Risiko akzeptieren. Die emotionale Wahrheit bleibt bestehen: "Ich liebe ihn", sagt Kurt. "Mehr als alles auf der Welt. Ich habe nie aufgehört, ihn zu lieben."

"Ja", sagt sein Vater mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Reicht das aus?", fragt Kurt. "Für all das andere."

"Das kommt auf dich an", sagt Burt.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank für Kommentare und Kudos. <3 <3


End file.
